


Grisuma pokemon au

by Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, cuteness, im making this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay/pseuds/Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay
Summary: Grian didn't know how to really confess to Xisuma that was until Bdubs and Keralis is there to help in a fun wayXisuma was stuck trying to figure out on ways to tell Grian he likes him but he can't do that with iskall teasing him about his crush, good thing mumbo is there to helpor in short, Bdubs and Keralis make a plan with Mumbo and Iskall of having Grian find  wooper on the beach and having Grian and X take care of it and finally confess to each other
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Xisumavoid, grisuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Grisuma pokemon au

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah I'm making this for a friend of mine

here X was, sitting in the pokemon center while his pokemon was getting a check-up, he was thinking of ways to tell Grian how he felt but that was a little hard when he was always getting teased by Iskall for his crush, and since Grian was busy with his pokemon or working on something at his gym, X would have been at his gym but he wanted to get his pokemon checked on by one of the nurses before doing so. As he waited for the check-up to be done Iskall and Mumbo walked in "X? what are you here for?" Mumbo asked that as soon as he spotted X "oh, you know, the normal check-up for my pokemon" he looks at the mustached man "and uh...thinking of ways to tell grian I like him" the Swedish man looked at X with a confused face "you still don't know how you're going to tell him?" X sighed and shook his head "No..i still don't know how ill tell him"

meanwhile with grian

Grian was walking around the beach looking for his Swellow since it flew off randomly "Swellow! where are you? you know you can't just fly off like that!" as he was looking he heard the small sound of a Wooper, he followed the sound until he saw it, a small Wooper that looked like it just hatched from its egg "oh...hello there little guy, are you alone?" he looked around to see if he could find the small woopers parents but to no luck "ahh...how did you even get here? there is never any Woopers or any Quagsire around here, did the current wash you up here?" Grian got a little closer and gently picked up the Wooper "Swellow knows the way home, I need to get someone first for you" he looks down at the Wooper

~small times skip~

Grian walked over and knocked on Xisumas door, X being the first person he thought of that could help him with the small wooper even though Xisuma normally only works with steel type pokemon, Grian looked up at X as soon as he opened the door "X! can you please help me?" X was a bit shocked and looked down at Grian "what do you need help with Grian?" when he said that the small dirty blonde showed him the small Wooper sleeping in his arms "I found this little guy while I was looking for my Swellow and you know there is no Wooper or Quagsire around here X! so she can't have any family around here, I think the current from the ocean washed her up here or something like that, and you know I really only ever work with flying types" X was a bit taken back how grian said that so quickly "Grian, take a deep breath and come inside" Grian did just that, he took a deep breath and walked inside, setting the wooper down on the couch "what are we going to do with the wooper X?" X closed the door and looked at Wooper sleeping on his couch "Well, she looks too small to really know how to take care of herself, so we will probably have to take care of her" Grian nodded "so...like keep her as a pet?" X nodded "yeah kinda, so, do we give her a name?" Grian looks at the wooper "yeah, we probably should" "mary?" "no, hmm, how about Kate, X?" X shakes his head and they go over a few more names "Alright! I thought of the perfect name for her! what about Abby?" Grian looks at X with a smile, X nods "Sounds good to me, so her name is now Abby" the dirty blonde smiled and picked up the now awake Wooper "you hear that girl? your new name is Abby" X smiled at the happy sounds the Wooper made, "also, Grian, you and Abby can stay the night since ill be helping you take care of her" grian nods "alright, thanks X, and thanks for helping me" Grian smiled, X was so happy he was wearing a helmet right now or else grian would be seeing him blush "No problem Grian"

it was the next day and X was feeding the Wooper, who was now named Abby, something for lunch "good girl, Abby, you ate all of your lunch, I'm so proud of you, now, Grian will be watching you while im gone since someone wanted to challenge my gym, so you two will be alone, try not to give him too hard of a time, ok?" Abby made understanding Wooper sounds, after a while, Grian was playing a game with Abby as they waited for Xisuma to get back "Abby, can I tell you something?" Abby looked a grian and made a sound of approval "well, I love X, like... I wanna date him but I don't know how to actually tell him that I do" Grian looks down with a smile "with him around I cant focus on whats get done  
I wish he was here, so I can just tell him it, I wish I was his crush, he is just, I don't know, amazing? I suck at giving hints so I don't think he noticed, everything he does sends me higher than the moon, I just can't help but blush at almost everything he does, I just wanna call him my darling, I fall into a pile on the floor, I get tongue-tied around him" Grian hugs the wooper closely "I hope he likes me back..."

X was blushing madly behind the front door as he hears Grian talk about him "h..he loves me back?"

the next day Grian had Bdubs and Keralis over "so you're telling me you just found this wooper at the beach?" Bdubs asks and Grian nods "yep, dont know how she got there" Keralis smiles "that's so nice of you, and X are taking care of her!" X laughs, he doesn't really know what's happening since he is thinking about what grian said yesterday, Grian loves him back! he can't believe it, after a while Keralis and Bdubs left, and X was ready to tell Grian he loves him! "Hey, uh, Grian?" Grian looks at X with a small hum "yeah?"

X took a deep breath and took off his helmet "well... I wanted to tell you something, and uh, that something is.. I really really love you Grian and I want you to be my boyfriend" Grian's face became read hearing X say that "y-you do? wait, you like me back?" X nodded at grian "yeah... I do, I kinda heard you talking to Abby yesterday about you liking me back so... what do you say? do you want to date me?" Grian stood up and hugged Xisuma tightly "of course I do! I would love to be your boyfriend X!"

X laughed and smiled before hugging back "I love you so much Grian" "I love you too X"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it abbs! i hope u ddid too zo if ur reading this as well


End file.
